Slytherin Sweatpants
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Their secret's out because of some sweatpants.


**Slytherin Sweatpants**

She rolled her, her eyes foggy with sleep as they open. They stared blearily at the clock but realizing she had ten minutes until the end of breakfast. Her mind idle with sleep, she forgot she was not in her room. In a rush to dress put on some pants that might just give her secret away.

The portraits stared at her as she ran past, students leaving breakfast. But most where still in the Great Hall eating and chatting with their friends on this sunny Saturday morning.

She noticed the Great Hall go quiet as the students and teachers noticed the words written down the side of her leg.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry?" she asked, as she grabbed a slice of toast.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"Clothes," she answered.

"Did you lose a bet with Malfoy?" asked Ginny.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You didn't look in the mirror this morning did you?" asked Ginny, as she pointed to Hermione's pants.

Hermione glanced to find she had pulled out Draco's sweatpants, his dark sweatpants with Slytherin written up the side.

"Shit," she thought.

"Yeah I lost of bet. Gotta wear these for the whole day," she answered.

"What was the bet?" asked Harry.

She opened her mouth but another voice spoke.

"I see your living up the terms of our bet Granger," drawled Malfoy.

She turned to face him. "I'm a woman of my word,"

"What was the bet?" asked Ginny.

"That I would beat him in potions yesterday and I didn't." answered Hermione.

"Malfoy beat you at something?" asked Harry.

"He's always almost beaten me at potions I mean his godfather is a potions master," said Hermione.

Ron, Ginny and Harry stared at her.

"What we talk," she answered. "Civilly. Sometimes."

"This is one of those times Granger," said Draco. before he walked out of the Great Hall.

"See you guys later," she answered, as she dragged herself up from her seat.

Once outside they began to walk to the head dorms.

"Did you really not realize where you were this morning?" he asked.

"I was too asleep," she answered.  
"You look good in my clothes," he smiled.

"Is that all you wanted to say to me?" she asked.

"No," he answered, before he spoke the password.

"You, me, thousands of screaming girls, a arena in Glasgow and three Irish guys," he said, as he held up some paper.

"You got tickets to The Script?" she asked.

"I did," he answered. "Dumbledore is letting us go. Next Saturday."

"Your amazing," she whispered, before she hugged him.

"Now my sweatpants look good on you," he answered.

"Good cuz I'm keeping them," she answered.

"Your welcome to them," he answered. "And as to telling your friends where you are next Saturday night. I say we tell them the truth."

"The truth?" asked Hermione.

Draco nodded.

"I guess they need to know the truth at some point," said Hermione.

That evening she walked into the Gryffindor common room, the enemies sweatpants still clothing her legs.

"You still wearing those sweatpants?" asked Ron.  
"As he charmed them to stay on till midnight or something?" asked Harry.

"I'm not wearing the sweatpants because of a dare," blurted Hermione.

The whole common room went quiet.

"Then why are you wearing them?" asked Harry.

Before Hermione could answer the portrait opened and a very family head popped though - followed of course by his body.

"Malfoy what are you doing in here?" asked Dean Thomas.

No one else spoke as he crossed the room to Hermione.

"Mia guess who you're meeting on Saturday?" asked Draco.

"You didn't?" asked Hermione.

"I did," he answered. "Meet and greet and you get to carry a flag in the parade or something."

"Yes," she shouted, as she hugged him. "You are amazing."

"OK!" shouted Harry. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOIING ON?"

"You haven't"? asked Draco.

"You came in," she answered.. "Ok guys I'm not wearing the sweatpants because of a dare. I'm dating Draco. Have been since the beginning of the year."  
"And who are you meeting next weekend?" asked Ginny.

"Just a muggle band I like," answered Hermione. "The Script."

"YOUR DATING MALFOY!" shouted Ron.

"Yes," answered Hermione.

"But he's a he's," stuttered Ron.

"Not a death eater," said Draco, as he held up his bare arm. "I was a spy for the Order. That's way no charges were every brought against me. Dumbledore, Snape and I kept it a secret. It's all Mione's fault that I changed. If she hadn't of punched me third year and let me be friend her at the Yule Ball then I never would have turned out like this," said Draco.

"So sixth year when I said he was doing something and you kept disappearing?" asked Harry,

"I was helping him complete his task to kill Dumbledore without killing Dumbledore," said Hermione.

Ron muttered and sulked on the sofa.

"If you hurt her Malfoy," threatened Harry.

"I know you'll hex me," said Draco. "Come on Mia we've got patrols." 

Smiling Hermione took his hand and let him lead her out of the common room. When the portrait closed, the occupants of the room sprang into life, by morning it was all around school and it was because of some sweatpants.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
